


Untitled (Justin and Joey ficlet)

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Justin and Joey ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published September 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/256746.html)

Germany was really great, Justin thought. Sure, they didn't understand a word and they had to live in crappy hotels, but the rest was damn cool. They had tons of fans, girls following their every step, which was the coolest thing ever. Justin liked to boast to his friends at home and he couldn't get enough of Trace's "Dude, for real?" every time he told him another story of all the crazy ways the girls wanted to meet them.

They had fans and they got to sing and dance on various TV shows and even though they got asked the same questions over and over again, it was still fun and exciting. People actually wanted to see them dance and sing and what's better than that? Justin couldn't think of anything and sometimes he couldn't stop grinning like a loon, but it was okay, with Chris in the group he was hardly the craziest member of NSync.

Sometimes, though, for no reason at all, his stomach turned into a tight knot and his hands started to shake. He felt kind of restless, but at the same time he wanted to curl up into a small ball and cry.

"Homesick, huh?" Joey said and hugged him, "it'll get better. I promise."

Justin didn't feel as if it would get better any time soon, but he nodded nonetheless and hugged Joey back. Joey's hugs were the best ever. He was warm and soft, with no bones poking him into his ribs, and Joey would hold you as long as you needed it without squirming or moving even one muscle.

It was just perfect and maybe he even felt a little bit better. Justin sniffed, feeling Joey's arms tighten around his waist. _Yeah,_ Justin thought, _perfect._

Justin debated with himself whether or not he should extract himself from Joey's hug. He didn't want to, but sooner or later he had to. Dancing with Justin permanently attached to Joey wouldn't be a good idea. They still could sing, though. After 36 minutes, not that Justin was counting, he finally loosened his grip on Joey.

"You okay?" Joey asked and Justin nodded. He wasn't okay, not really, but now it wasn't because he was homesick.

"Good." Joey smiled, patted him a last time on the shoulder and then his arms were gone around Justin's body. Justin shivered.

"I think I should go back to my room," Justin said, his voice just a little bit shaky, and left.

Later, lying in his bed, Justin thought of ways to get more hugs from Joey. Being homesick in Germany wasn't so bad when you had Joey taking care of you.


End file.
